


Schquillz

by randomranger



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Light-Hearted, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, kevin is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomranger/pseuds/randomranger
Summary: Damian and Kevin G show off their schquillz and enjoy the afternoon in their own special way.





	Schquillz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how are you? You probably don't know me, cause I'm new to the site, but I've been a writer for quite some time. However, this is my first time for many things.
> 
> This is my first work based on a fandom, my first work involving sex/smut and my first work in English — I didn't initially write it in English, but I translated it so my work could reach more people. Considering that I'm not a native-speaker, I may have missed some mistakes, but I hope it doesn't make it hard for you to understand! If you notice something that isn't quite right, feel free to correct me!
> 
> Anyway, I must say that I'm very satisfied with how this turned out and I'm pretty proud of myself. I hope you enjoy it!

Damian’s room was wide — it had to be, so it could accommodate everything he had. Unsurprisingly, various posters of well-known and unknown musicals hung side by side, along with pictures of ‘ _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ ’ contestants decorating the walls. What stood out, though, was a picture of Latrice Royale and big posters of ‘ _Heathers_ ’ and ‘ _Into the Woods_ ’, his favorites.

However, the calmness and innocence that the light blue paint on the walls conveyed didn’t harmonize at all with the rest of the place. Besides the usual mess spread everywhere, clothes thrown over the furniture and open drawers, the biggest commotion was in the middle of the room — something wild was going down.

Pants and underwear and a _folded and carefully positioned_ Mathletes’ jacket on the floor, next to the bed. Right above it, Kevin Gnapoor was laying down on his stomach with his legs spread by the bed and his big ass up and exposed, wearing nothing more than a white t-shirt.

Damian sat with his back resting on the bed head, wearing a gray t-shirt that said “ _Is it gay in here or is it just me?_ ” and watching his lover gladly take that whole shaft in his mouth. The brown-skinned boy enjoyed the delightful sensation of those abundant light brown pubes, around that fat cock and those fat thighs, rubbing against his face each time his mouth went forward.

He slowed down a little bit and started licking Damian’s penis, tasting each part of that thick, beautiful cock. Kevin could feel the bulk of some veins that marked that fair-colored penis of around seven inches — yup, Kevin had guessed that only by feeling it and looking at it.

That dick was already wet with the Mathlete’s spit and some pre-cum, but he still insisted on savoring it from the pinkish tip to the shaft.

Damian decided to act on it and used both of his hands to hold firmly the guy’s soft hair. As soon as he did this, he excitedly rubbed the raven-haired boy’s face on his dick, up and down. Both of them felt as if they were in heaven.

When Damian let go of his head, Kevin raised his soaked face to look over at him and chuckled.

— What? — Damian asked, with a naughty smirk on his face.

— You’ve made my dick the hardest substance known to man, man — Kevin followed his response with a cheerful laugh that made Damian smile too. Noticing the positive reaction, he took a chance and went on with it — No need to multiply the area of the base by the height to find the volume on my pant--…

— Ugh, Kev! — Damian cut him off, rolling his eyes while holding back a smile. Honestly, he found it cute when the math-head used his nerd knowledge to compliment him, even if he didn’t understand what the hell that guy was talking about. Doesn’t mean that Kevin should know about this, though — What did I say about Math and/or Doctor Who dirty talk?

— ...That it makes you super-horny and I should always do it? — he joked, trying to convince the other boy to allow him to go on. Ultimately, he chose to put aside those little things and focus on _bigger ones_ — A’ight, dude, I’ll stop!

Taking that continuously hard dick in his mouth again, Kevin kept going up and down just like he was doing before. After a few moments doing this, his mouth let go of it, resonating in a loud pop. He lowered his eyes a little and decided to give some attention to the guy’s balls — big balls, with a nice amount of hair.

He sucked nicely on the right one and started playing with it — wrapping his tongue around it, pushing it out of his mouth and sucking it back in — and after a few instants, he went on to do the same with the other nut.

Taking advantage of the fortunate time and position, Kevin backed off until he saw the guy’s thighs. He started licking and biting softly on the boy’s thick thighs, feeling once again the thin pubic hair caressing his face. He was satisfied, enjoying the delicious taste of each and every part of Damian.

After that, he went back to work on the fair-skinned boy’s dick. He engulfed that length between his lips, wanting it like it was his first time, but those two were already long past that. Suddenly, he noticed Damian grabbing his own cellphone from the bedside table and wondered what he could be doing.

“Is this mofo seriously trading my blowjob for some dumb InstaStories?”, he thought. But the competition only gave him motivation and heated his blood. He decided to speed up, sucking on it with even more energy and greediness, trying to impress Damian and regain his attention.

It seemed to work, since Damian tried to conciliate looking at the screen and at the guy giving him a wild blowjob. Increasingly gasping for air each time Kevin turned his rhythm up, he uttered a long and whiny “oh, Keeev!”, moaning with a weakened voice.

Passing the phone to his left hand, he used his right one to grab the boy’s hair and started to manually rush Kevin’s motion. When he swallowed the whole pale shaft in his mouth, Damian held Kevin’s head and kept his dick deep inside the guy’s throat — nothing that they haven’t done before or that Kevin didn’t like. Then, he let go.

Kevin paused for an instant to breathe and coughed lightly. When he felt ready to keep going, he went down on it again. Determined to make Damian drop his phone, he resorted to playing dirty — repeating the action that inflamed the musical geek the most, covering the whole penis with his mouth.

His mouth went up and down, then balls deep and he would stay like this for a few seconds. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled the dick out of his mouth and took a moment to recover.

Damian was going crazy, panting deeply and moaning louder and louder. Kevin proceeded deepthroating him for a few more moments. They were on that bedroom fun for quite a while, so they knew it wouldn’t take long.

— K-Kev! — took Damian some effort to grunt the name of his lover. In no time, he could feel his balls emptying and his cock about to shoot, which made him shout… — I’m gonna c--...

He dropped his phone and climaxed with a loud moan that he could barely finish, ending with “hmm, aaah!” and some eye-rolls displaying his pleasure with each spurt that he expelled. Kevin kept Damian’s cock in his mouth, swallowing thirstily every drop of that jizz, even when he could feel it weakening as Damian’s tank emptied.

Distanced by small intervals, there went one, two, three, four, five, _six_ spurts with copious amounts of cum. But who was keeping track, right? Kevin, of course.

— Good to know that your pretty mouth can do more than answer calculus questions. So much more... — Damian remarked with a shameless smirk, that grew bigger when he noticed a little bit of cum still on Kevin’s lips, as the boy showed him a wide smile.

He grabbed both of Kevin’s arms, pulling him up to his face’s height and licked the side of the boy’s mouth, cleaning up what was left there. He took this opportunity to lock lips with his lover, and what started as a little smooch quickly evolved into a voracious kiss. Their tongues wrapping around each other and visiting each little inch in their mouths.

Their hands wandered temptingly on each other’s bodies, trying to feel everything they could. Their erections rubbed as if there was a swordfight, and that only made them hornier. Damian took advantage and got his hands full with Kevin’s dark and juicy ass, as the latter did the same and grasped firmly on the other boy’s large and pale ass.

After a lot of touching, feeling and rubbing, they parted their mouths and inhaled deeply to catch their breath, almost in sync. Damian grabbed a towel from the top of the bedside lamp to cover his spunked dick and put a pillow on his lap, where he laid Kevin’s head.

— Oof! — Damian sighed deeply, still breathless from all the previous action. Stretching a little, he reached for his phone on the ground and started bragging — It was _hard_ , but I managed to get your photo!

Kevin, who until that moment enjoyed a careless moment of relaxation, resting his head on his lover’s lap, opened his eyes with a startle and jumped to a position where he could be face-to-face with Damian. Confused, he fixated his eyes on Damian’s cocky smirk and made an effort to understand it.

— My what now?

— This pic, look! — Damian calmly proceeded to open his photo gallery, showing Kevin the said picture right after — You, with that juicy ass up and going down on my dick. #Bae! #SoCute!

— You’re deleting it, right? — Kevin asked, kind of embarrassed by seeing himself in that situation.

— I won’t show anyone, Kev... — Damian assured him, bringing a sexy tone to his voice. He sounded like he left the phrase incomplete, building up tension so he could finish it later.

He brought his face close to Kevin’s, both of them with their mouths open, feeling each other’s breaths. The Mathlete reached for the other boy’s mouth, but Damian backed away and carried on teasing him. After a moment, both of them were erect — in both ways —, on their knees on the bed.

Damian started spreading kisses by Kevin’s neck and sucking it gently, giving him goosebumps with each touch of his lips. Making use of the brief breaks between his kisses, Damian brought up his condition.

— That is, if you let me go for it on this dick... — he finished the sentence he had started, gripping that dark cock with his right hand. His left hand went to the boy’s butt and grabbed one side, concluding — And this tasty ass, obv.

— Damn, Dam... — Kevin didn’t even try putting up a fight. The moans that he tried to hold back only made it clear how much he wanted that. There was just one thing worrying him… — We’ll be late for the study group...

— Well, I could show it to Janis... — Damian teased and went back to resting on the bed head. Kevin sat on his legs and smirked, doubting it, as he went on — Your cum-soaked face, that delicious ass, your rock-hard dick that, _thank Jinkx_ , I managed to get in the picture...

— She would hate it! — Kevin burst into laughter, making fun of the idea.

— That’s the point! — he replied, laughing with him — So?

— Okay! — Kevin gave in, because he wouldn’t forgive himself if he turned that offer down. He wouldn’t even be able to concentrate if he didn’t get some relief and, besides all that, he loved Damian’s mouth — But you have to make it quick!

— Yay! — he cheered, leaning in for a quick smooch and then going back to sitting — I’ll be quicker than Pandora’s stay on ‘ _All Stars_ ’.

Kevin waited around, but soon he realized that he was the one supposed to get up. Then, he put his feet covered in white socks on Damian’s mattress and stood up, calmly walking forward and getting close to the other boy’s face.

Damian took a moment to admire that giant staring at him. Between the math-head’s toned legs that were surrounded by thin dark hair, was the prize that he craved so much: Kevin’s dick. A beautiful dark penis, a little veiny and around the same size as his own. His balls were big and weighing down, a little distant from the cock itself.

A bunch of black curls surrounded the spot, heaping up above the penis, but also with a nice amount by the balls. Damian’s face was temptingly close and he took the opportunity to take a deep breath on the smell. Without waiting any longer, he covered the cock’s girth with his plump lips and took his wandering hands directly to the guy’s ass, strongly squeezing both cheeks.

Kevin wouldn’t dare to look away, because he didn’t want to miss even one second of that moment. Rocking his body back and forth, he thrust his penis deeper and deeper in the fair-skinned boy’s mouth, and the latter didn’t seem like he would stop so soon. Damian had previously done that so many times, but he still was as invested in that dick as he was in the ninth season of ‘RuPaul’s Drag Race’. He knows how to use his mouth.

After a few good minutes going up and down, he let the cock go from his mouth for a little while. He stretched up a little to shove two fingers into Kevin’s mouth, and the raven-haired boy gladly sucked on them and wrapped them in his mouth, making them wet as Damian licked his own lips.

It didn’t take long for Damian to go back to working excitedly on that dick. As he did it, he grabbed one of Kevin’s asscheeks with one hand and started stroking his fingers on the boy’s tight and hairy backdoor. He caressed the whole crack, felt some hair wrapping around his fingers and kept teasing that hole that kept twitching with each touch.

He took his fingers in his own mouth, alongside with the cock that he wouldn’t stop sucking. As his fingers got wet again, Damian put his finger back on Kevin’s hole and started patiently putting it in.

The dark-skinned boy wiggled his ass slightly as the other boy’s finger entered, aligning the rhythm with his thrusts on Damian’s mouth.

Damian sucked on the Mathlete’s cock eagerly. He got even more aroused when he noticed that his whole finger had entered the other guy’s asshole, and started moving it in every direction. Kevin was feeling so much pleasure that all he could do was whimper, leaning his hands on the wall and lightly shaking his hips.

After some time wiggling his finger around on Kevin’s hole, Damian took it out quickly, leaving Kevin unsatisfied. However, this wouldn’t last long, as the musical geek soon tried to stretch that hole open inserting one more finger. Proceeding slowly, without letting the cock get out of his mouth, Damian forced his way until that crack accommodated the two fingers.

Feeling both fingers inside of him, Kevin almost rolled eyes back into his head with that much pleasure. He sped up his thrusts on Damian’s warm and soft mouth — as the boy tossed his asshole around, frantically wiggling his hand, scissoring and slapping those buttcheeks with his other palm.

They kept going like this for quite some time. Damian paused, only to lick the entire dick, from the tip to the balls — that he soon sucked into his mouth, running his tongue by both nuts. As Kevin had done previously, he rubbed his own face on the guy’s cock, smearing his face in every direction and loving it.

When Kevin turned around on his back and Damian dunked his face between the boy’s asscheeks, it was only a matter a time. The Mathlete tried to be mild while masturbating his shaft, but the horniness got the better of him and got him thrusting his own hand while Damian tongued his asshole.

The wet tongue feasted on that asshole, filling it in and soaking it. Licking, shoving itself on that hole and savoring it shamelessly, until Kevin exclaimed...

— I’m close!

Damian left Kevin’s ass aside and turned the boy around, face-to-dick again. Kevin let his dick go from his own hand when the brown-haired boy took it in his mouth, back to sucking it again. Damian went back and forth ardently, taking that cock to the bottom of his throat and then back to kissing the tip.

It didn’t take long for the abundant loads to spurt in his mouth, at the sound of Kevin’s exaggerated moans. Unlike the Mathlete, Damian wasn’t keeping track, but he estimated around seven delicious blasts of jizz flooding his mouth. He was full to the brim, but gulp by gulp, he swallowed every single drop of cum, licking his lips at the end so he wouldn’t waste anything.

Kevin fell on his butt on the bed and there they both stayed, while catching their breath. Damian grabbed his phone and showed Kevin the whole walkthrough of deleting the picture, making it clear that he really did it.

— I didn’t turn the data on, so, it isn’t even on the cloud — he explained, sighing satisfied — But you know I was _#jktho_ , right? You can trust me, always.

— I know, dude — Kevin replied, sweetly. Staring into the other guy’s eyes, he slided his hand by Damian’s face, caressing him — You can trust me too, Hubby.

As much as he tried, Damian couldn’t hide how hard he was blushing. Bringing their faces closer, they ended their date that evening with an affectionate smooch.

— Now, go brush your teeth. Your breath smells like jizz! — Damian mocked, jumping from the bed and grabbing his underwear from the floor to put them on.

— Oh, don’t come for me! Yours smells like butt! — Kevin countered, carefully taking his folded jacket off the floor and checking if it was alright.

They both laughed out loud for a long instant and shared a smile of complicity that you could notice from a hundred miles away by the sparkles on their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know your opinions and suggestions on the comments!
> 
> I hope you liked it! See ya!


End file.
